Soul Caliber
by TrentAlarcon
Summary: Richard and Izanagi will try to find Nightmare so they can change the world


Soul Caliber: The Sword of Kings

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Caliber

The Prologue

On the battlefield that day between the forces of the east lead by Siegfried against Nightmare the two armies clashed and at the end only death and destruction remained and out of this battle emerge one boy would throw the entire war into even more chaos.

I am a child with no home or family, I have long forgotten my name and other such things I wear only rags and I have not seen peace since those old story books I found on the floor after the great battle between Siegfried and Nightmare and I wander the land looking for something and then I while walking discovered a another boy around my age, he held onto a blanket wrapped around him shaking I approached him and said "who are you" and he looked up

And then said "please, don't hurt me" as he used his arms to shield himself, I said "I ain't going to hurt ya, so what's your name mine is Richard" and as he looked up he said "Izanagi" I smiled and extend my hand in a welcoming gesture "nice to meet ya, Izanagi" and he got up and said "nice to meet you Richard" and we shock hands and we set off on a journey towards the west, on a long journey to our destiny.

-13 years later-

It has been thirteen years since then both me and Izanagi are now both 17 years old and we where in a traveling city and Izanagi said "hey Richard, I don't think we are going to find him here" I scanned the rest of the town I sighed "yeah, I guess not where is this guy Nightmare bearer of the Soul Edge" Izanagi said "well he ain't here so let's go" I nodded oh right you guys who are reading this the last thirteen years me and Izanagi have been training him to be a sage and me a samurai and are now going after Nightmare to obtain the Soul Edge so we change the world forever.

While on the road Izanagi started to whistle and at first it was okay but soon enough, I wanted him to shut up or so help me I was going to strangle him but I said nothing and just remained silent, and Izanagi said "hey Richard, guess what" I looked over to him "so what now Izanagi" he said "pudding is so good when do you think we be able to eat again" and then after his rant I finally lost it I ran up and put my hands around his neck and shook him while saying "Izanagi can you stop talking for a couple of minutes please just for a couple of minutes come on just shut up" and soon I was out of breath and he said "sorry Richard" so I let him go and I looked forward Nightmare I thought we will find you and when we do I will kill you and get the Soul Edge so we can stop wars once and for all I showed off a grim face and started heading down the road and Izanagi followed after me and we kept walking.

The next day we would encounter a new rival while we were in a town a women walked up to us she wore sliver knight's armor meaning she was of royal descendent she spoke up "my name is Cassandra a have any of you encounter a women by the name of Sophita, she is my sister and by the looks of you who two are travelers" I remained silent but Izanagi being polite idiot said "sorry Cassandra neither of us have ran into women calling herself Sophita but we hope for the best" and she bowed to us and then I noticed her sword the Xiphos and the Aspis shield now I am concerned and then I brought up a question "So Cassandra tell me, what happened to your sister for her to disappear" she was taken back and said "she was a journey for Soul Edge" and now I knew her game "what a coincidence so are we" she said :oh are you now" and then with quick speed she drew her blade and me and Izanagi dodge her, her quick slash and I drew my katana and said "So Cassandra a knight against a samurai, let's see who will win" and I charge her and my swift sword clashed with her over and over again and I noticed this blonde hair warrior gave me a good round battle, and how intense she was and she hop in the air above me and I thrusted my sword upward and she backed flip away from my opening attack, she said "your quite skilled Warrior" and I pushed forward and we ran around the shop slashing away and I then noticed a simple opening in her defense why did I never notice that and I took the first step toward victory, and I then stabbed her in her belly and she was stunned.

Cassandra lifted her sword above her head and she brought her head down and I laughed out loud and I ducked her move, I smiled "die Cassandra" and I drove the tip of my blade into her chest plate it stuck out the other end she looked at me with a kind of clearness and blood ran down her mouth I said "may you be happy in your next life" I then with all my might pulled out the blade and then with one full swing I chopped off her head.

Cassandra headless body with blood squirting everywhere I said, "Izanagi, we have made a commotion let us leave" he nodded and we exited the shop to return to our travel to locate Nightmare and the Soul Edge and we head north I whispered under my breath "Cassandra for you death I will find your sister"

Q Do you think Richard will keep his promise and what does Izanagi play in all this?

Chapter two Izanagi and Richard vs. Ivy and Taki


End file.
